This study will address two major issues: 1) characterization of the pulsatile secretion of immunoactive LH and FSH and bioactive LH in women with central amenorrhea by using state-of-the-art pulse analysis techniques and 2) definition of the effect of exogenous pulsatile GnRH on immunoactive LH and FSH and bioactive LH in women with central amenorrhea. The objective of this study is to characterize the pulsatile secretion of LH and FSH in women with central amenorrhea and to define the effect of exogenous pulsatile GnRH on LH and FSH secretion in women with central amenorrhea. To date, approximately 40 subjects have been studied. We are currently in the process of having the samples assayed for LH and FSH and undertaking the deconvolution analysis to appraise secretory activity.